The use of multichip modules has the advantage of higher speeds relative to conventionally packaged semi-conductor devices and the associated capacitive loading which long connections create. However, if the length of interconnections between semi-conductor devices can be substantially shortened, a significant improvement in speed over the multichip modules would be obtainable. If then, all input and output terminals or contact pads can be placed along one edge of a device, a connector can be designed which would permit stacking the devices therein in an extremely tight spacing. Further, since certain devices require a relatively small number of I/O and power and ground terminals or pads, and a majority can be bussed, the mechanics for building such a connector can be greatly simplified without sacrificing mechanical integrity and strength. Because manufacturers of semi-conductive devices have indicated the ability to place pads along one edge, it is now proposed to provide a connector for interconnecting several semi-conductor devices to a substrate.